I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for potable liquids.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made to provide a container for a potable liquid which is provided with a "built-in" drinking straw. Hermes in U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,879; Mainere in U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,234; and Petriccione in U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,267 each disclose a container wherein a drinking straw is positioned in the container with the suction end of the straw protected by the bottle cap. In each case access to the straw is attained by the removal of the cap or a portion thereof.
Kennedy in U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,307 describes a similar container wherein two straws are used. In this case the straws extend through the bottle cap and the ends of the straws are protected by corks, individual caps or closure elements.
Although some convenience may be gained by the type of straw described in the art it is believed the consumer needs additional utility in such structures particularly in their transportation and reuse.
My prior co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 597,296, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,814, discloses a potable liquid container in which a straw can be alternatively used to consume liquid within the container or as a handle to carry the container. The present invention provides an improvement to such a container.